


Finger Twist and Split

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>undone and looking just right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Twist and Split

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/gifts).



> i decided that since it's vague enough, you can decide what sort of setting it's in. so if you want canonverse or modern au, go for it. whatever floats your boat.

For Levi, sex hasn’t always been about him. If he were to be completely honest, he got more out of his partner’s reactions than anything. In this regard, Eren is an absolute godsend. The kid can’t help but whimper helplessly under Levi’s skilled hands, his body trembling, thighs spreading apart, ass angling upwards, begging. Levi licks his lips and swallows then dips his fingertips into the opened jar of lube.

He coats his first and middle fingers, rubbing absently with his thumb before pressing them lightly along the back of Eren’s thighs and trailing them teasingly over his balls, moving towards his entrance. Stifled whimpers and aborted breaths send little shocks through Levi’s body, right to his cock as it strains against the front of his pants.

“You’re such a good boy, Eren.” Levi breathes, gazing fondly at his naked, sun-kissed skin. He licks his lips again, slowly circling Eren’s asshole with one finger, teasing him until he wiggles his hips and mewls pathetically—asking. Levi chuckles, flutters his fingers over the puckered hole, but doesn’t enter; not yet. He leans down and nips at one of Eren’s ass cheeks, pulling off with a light kiss, “Use your words,” he says.

“Please—inside—” Eren manages, arching his back more. Levi lets this be enough and gently begins to press his first finger into Eren, past that tight ring of muscle; it slides in to the knuckle easily.

“I wonder if you can come from just my fingers,” Levi muses. He crooks his finger, presses it rhythmically against Eren’s insides making him keen. The sloppy, squelching sounds are enough to make his mouth dry.

Eren’s cock is dark and thick, hanging swollen between his legs, untouched. He feels it twitch when Levi pokes something deep inside him, feels a shiver go through him.

Levi draws his finger out slowly making circular motions and then pushes it back in. He’s totally undoing Eren, opening him up and making him vulnerable. Levi can’t imagine anything more arousing.

“Please—more—” Eren whispers, breathy and needy. Levi grants his wish, gently pressing a second finger into him, sliding it as deep as he can. He curves them, massaging and teasing Eren, making his knees weak and his thighs quiver. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth, his own breathing becoming shallow while he continues fingering Eren at a painstaking pace—he’s certainly in no hurry.

“You like it when I finger fuck you?” He mutters, working his fingers apart inside Eren, teasing his prostate. All Eren can do is nod and moan. Levi’s cock throbs against his pants, his breath hitches slightly. He pulls his fingers out completely and Eren immediately whines at the emptiness. “I’m just getting more lube, don’t worry,” Levi laughs.

In a few seconds his fingers return to Eren’s opening; this time he presses three into him. Eren lets out a gasp, his cock gives a jerk. There’s a somewhat large bead of pre-come collecting at the tip, and Eren feels like he’ll go mad with pleasure. He desperately wants friction, wants to feel something envelope his neglected cock, but Levi wants him to come without being touched there, so he endures it.

If he’s honest, he’s curious if he can come without touching it, too.

Levi’s fingers are in to the knuckles, he twists his wrist so he can tease Eren’s balls with his pinky and it makes Eren cry out. He shifts his hand again, pushing fingertips relentlessly against his prostate, making him sing. Levi leans over Eren’s body, his other hand bracing against Eren’s chest, pressing his back to Levi’s front. He can feel Eren trembling against him, his labored breathing. Levi presses a soft kiss against the nape of Eren’s neck and then nibbles lightly.

“You’re so hot inside,” he whispers. He bites Eren’s nape again, sucking a hickie into his skin while his fingers continue to wriggle inside him. Eren sobs out a series of moans and Levi lets out a low growl, “The sounds you make get me so hard.”

“Fuck me…?” The way Eren says it sounds like a question and Levi kisses along Eren’s shoulders before answering.

“I _am_ fucking you,” He mumbles against him. Eren shakes his head and Levi laughs, “You want my cock.”

“ _Please._ ” Eren whines, but Levi starts pressing his fingers in a more insistent rhythm instead. “Please I just—sir, make me come—I just wanna—” Eren is sobbing. His neglected erection sways to and fro, each swipe of Levi’s fingers inside him making it throb and ache. He knows that if he just wraps his fingers around it and gives it a few good tugs he’ll spill himself, but he holds off. He’s already this close from Levi’s fingers alone.

_So close._

“That’s it Eren,” Levi coos. He pulls back from Eren, trailing his other hand down his chest and over his hip; he lets go to undo his pants one-handed, to shove them down far enough so his own cock is free. The cool air of the room makes it twitch and sends a shiver through him. He doesn’t stop fingering Eren, though. He presses his erection against the back of Eren’s thigh, humps his leg like a dog in heat.

Eren moans, begs Levi to please fuck him with his cock already and Levi shakes his head, ‘no’ while he continues using only his fingers, his hot, hard dick pressed up against Eren’s leg.

“I like it when you beg,” Levi breathes, hips grinding into Eren’s leg in time with the wet sliding of his fingers. Eren whimpers again, pleads with Levi to please, _please_ , just fuck him the normal way already and Levi finally gives in.

“But don’t you dare touch your cock,” he warns as he draws his fingers out and readies himself. Eren nods.

Levi presses the tip of his cock into Eren and the heat is so welcoming—so intoxicating—that he goes ahead and thrusts it in until their hips are touching. He wastes no time, rutting into him like he can’t help himself, hands wrapped around Eren’s hips as he slams his hips forward over and over and it’s Eren’s little cries and moans of utter bliss that are making this feel so good.

It’s one of the first times actual sex has felt this amazing and Levi feels like he finally gets it. Eren’s body clamps down on him, “Sir I’m—I’m coming—I’m—” and it’s like a chain reaction.

“Fuck, me too—!” Levi rasps, hips jerking erratically.

Afterwards they’re lying next to each other, chests heaving and hearts still racing. Neither knows what to say, so they enjoy each other’s warmth and company instead.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a song by cute is what we aim for because i'm trash at thinking up titles, wheeeeeeeeeee


End file.
